Fairy World
'''Butch Turner/Fairy World '''is a fanmade character for Hetalia: Axis Power.He represents the fake-yet-magical place on earth,Fairy World.Unlike Hetalia characters.His apperance is seem to be linked to Fairly odd Parents. Apperance He has Blue eyes and Green Hair.Like all fairies.He has a small body,about the size of a human child.He has insect like wings and yellow crown floating an inch or two above his head.He typically carries a magic wand that shaped like a black stick and a yellow star at the end.Unlike Jorgen,He is a whimp. Personality He is the most magical being on earth.Like Romania,England and Norway .He can do magic,but he is waaaaaay more powerful than them.He get usually beat up by Jorgen Von Strangle,his boss.At random ocassions,he get destroyed by Timmy Turner.His real owners are Norway and England,but sometime Romania get a chance to be his god-child at some occasions.He is prone of getting bored easily that he wished for something cool,that usually ends up destroying fairy world.He uses the internet excuse. Relationships(Hetalia: Axis Power) Norway and England They are his real god-child (god-children).He is the one who taught them the internet excuse.Fairy World always drags them to troubles.The two has access to fairy world,but it usually lead to Jorgens' House. Romania he is not his real god-child.But on some ocassions,He get to be the god-child.He is the only one who has access to Fairy Worlds' house.He often wishes for strange and unpredictable events (on the house with the people in it.And the victim is usually Hungary). America Jorgen usually allows him to be seen as a fairy to America,since Jorgen stated he is a dummy. Denmark Jorgen warns not to expose him to Denmark,since Jorgen stated that he is mentally unstable,and that he can use that power to do to something unimagineable. Relationships (Fairly Oddparents) Timmy Turner The two are good-friends,Despite the fact that he destroyed his home a lot of times.He adopted the internet excuse from him. Cosmo and Wanda The three are good friends.They all went to the same high school ten years ago. Jorgen Von Strangle He is his boss.He is usuall get beaten up by him. Anti-Fairy World and Pixie Inc. All have successfully have invaded him,but is usually droven away at the end,all because of Timmy. Abilites *They can grant wishes within the limits of Da Rules.Ranging from smallest task such as moving things like telekinesis to world wide reality change. *They can fly/float. *They can shapeshift or simply disguise. *They are immortal,live forever and able to survive things kill most humans. *They can teleport. *They can use magic to heal their wounds. Info *He is based on the fairly oddparents. *His first name came from the creator of farily odd parent,Butch Hartmen. *His last name came from the main character of the show,Timmy Turner. *He finds Denzel Crocker hilarious. *There are some fairies that human sized like Jorgen,Tooth Fairy or the Amazonian Fairies. *Like other fairies,he doesn't generate magic himself,instead,all fairy wands acts as recievers to The Big Wand. Category:Characters Category:Male Characters Category:Fictional States